Sovereign-class Battleship
Sovereign, Cascadian Dreadnought laid down 1923 Units: 6 *''CRS Sovereign'' *''CRS Senator'' *''CRS Centurion'' *''CRS Consul'' *''CRS Magistrate'' *''CRS Praetor'' Design Specifications Displacement: 47,440 t light; 50,428 t standard; 53,965 t normal; 56,794 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (839.94 ft / 820.00 ft) x 107.00 ft x (33.20 / 34.68 ft) (256.01 m / 249.94 m) x 32.61 m x (10.12 / 10.57 m) Armament: 12 - 16.00" / 406 mm 50.0 cal guns - 2,400.00lbs / 1,088.62kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1923 Model 4 x 3-gun mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 2 raised mounts - superfiring 18 - 5.00" / 127 mm 43.0 cal guns - 61.05lbs / 27.69kg shells, 350 per gun Dual purpose guns in deck mounts, 1923 Model 8 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 1 x Twin mount on centreline, forward deck aft 40 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 40.0 cal guns - 1.87lbs / 0.85kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1923 Model 5 x 4 row quad mounts on sides, forward evenly spread 2 raised mounts 5 x 4 row quad mounts on sides, aft evenly spread 2 raised mounts 20 - 1.00" / 25.4 mm 50.0 cal guns - 0.53lbs / 0.24kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1923 Model 10 x 2 row twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 2 raised mounts Weight of broadside 29,984 lbs / 13,601 kg Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 16.0" / 406 mm 445.00 ft / 135.64 m 16.00 ft / 4.88 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 83 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 15.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 4.00" / 102 mm 445.00 ft / 135.64 m 30.00 ft / 9.14 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 79.00 ft / 24.08 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 18.0" / 457 mm 10.0" / 254 mm 14.0" / 356 mm 2nd: 2.00" / 51 mm - - 3rd: 0.20" / 5 mm - - - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 8.00" / 203 mm Forecastle: 1.00" / 25 mm Quarter deck: 1.00" / 25 mm - Conning towers: Forward 16.00" / 406 mm, Aft 3.00" / 76 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric cruising motors plus geared drives, 4 shafts, 70,000 shp / 52,220 Kw = 23.46 kts Range 9,000nm at 15.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 6,366 tons Complement: 1,769 - 2,301 Cost: £13.782 million / $55.128 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 5,897 tons, 10.9 % - Guns: 5,897 tons, 10.9 % Armour: 20,667 tons, 38.3 % - Belts: 5,058 tons, 9.4 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,976 tons, 3.7 % - Armament: 4,678 tons, 8.7 % - Armour Deck: 8,370 tons, 15.5 % - Conning Towers: 585 tons, 1.1 % Machinery: 2,340 tons, 4.3 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 18,472 tons, 34.2 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 6,525 tons, 12.1 % Miscellaneous weights: 65 tons, 0.1 % - Hull above water: 15 tons - On freeboard deck: 50 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 75,836 lbs / 34,399 Kg = 37.0 x 16.0 " / 406 mm shells or 13.5 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.05 Metacentric height 6.1 ft / 1.9 m Roll period: 18.2 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 58 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.96 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.17 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a round stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.648 / 0.653 Length to Beam Ratio: 7.66 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 28.64 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 40 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 50 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 10.00 degrees Stern overhang: 15.00 ft / 4.57 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 28.00 ft / 8.53 m, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m - Average freeboard: 20.08 ft / 6.12 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 82.7 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 138.4 % Waterplane Area: 67,116 Square feet or 6,235 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 105 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 233 lbs/sq ft or 1,135 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.99 - Longitudinal: 1.04 - Overall: 1.00 Excellent machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room 2 Scout Aircraft Included Building Information CRS Sovereign Builder: Reilly & Colette Inc., Bremerton Laid: 2 February 1923 CRS Senator Builder: Reilly & Colette Inc., Bremerton Laid: 2 February 1923 CRS Centurion Builder: Moran Brothers Ltd., Seattle Laid: 8 March 1923 CRS Consul Builder: Mare Island Naval Shipyard, Vallejo Laid: 8 March 1923 CRS Magistrate Builder: Mare Island Naval Shipyard, Vallejo Laid: 8 March 1923 CRS Praetor Builder: Moran Brothers Ltd., Seattle Laid: 18 May 1923 Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels